Compromised
by TinaraXx
Summary: They go to interview a suspect but then two of their own are kidnapped... What will happen to them? P.S this is my FIRST fan fic so please review! Xx


NCIS: Los Angeles – Compromised….

They thought everything was okay. They had the information they needed to proceed. But something was stopping them from doing so. The threat of losing one of their own was unbearable. They watched as the horror filled the plasma screen….

24 hours earlier….

Jumping out of bed in shock, being unable to breathe, Kensi Blye stumbled down to the kitchen in her apartment. For some reason she always woke like this. She made herself a cup of coffee and walked back up to her bedroom to get ready for work. Marty Deeks on the other hand was at the beach surfing with Eric Beale, relaxing in any way possible. G. Callen was busy tracking down his partner, Sam. Early in the morning Sam always goes for a run, never running the same route as the day before. Callen was always driving around and picking him up from ridiculous locations. Hetty Lange, the operation manager, on the other hand was already at work with Nate Getz, the psychologist, and Nell Jones, the intelligence officer. They were preparing for the annual co-workers award ceremony to celebrate and congratulate their successful agents. Their award was a good glass of scotch.

Suddenly Hetty's phone chimed. It was director Leon Vance, Hetty's boss. "Yes director?'' she said with an un-wanted look on her face.

"Hetty. We have a major security breach. Operation DeskJethas been compromised." Hetty placed her hand over her face. She did not want to tell the agents the bad, bad news. But she knew that it was the right idea. The idea of losing again was not an option. Just 2 years before Callen was out in the cold, with a killer haunting his every move. The team was compromised then and they soon will be again….

Kensi, Deeks, Callen, Eric and Sam all received the same phone call. 'Get to ops now!' They all hurried to get into work. The 4 undercover agents and tech geek, Eric, carefully watched their every move as they came to work. "What do we have?" Eric asked Nell.

"Operation DeskJet…."All the agents just stood there with their mouths gaping. Deeks on the other hand pulled out a ridiculously stupid question. "Would this have anything to do with a plastic jet sitting on my desk? Because…I-I can explain that. I was at a comic convention and I won that as 4th prize and I thought it would go well on my desk giving the fact that our line of work concerns the Navy, Army and Air force…." He said just as he was cut off by Kensi, "Deeks!" Everyone just stood there and stared at Deeks thinking 'What and idiot! And',' What was he thinking?'

"Operation DeskJet is about all of you. All your aliases and secrets in your line of work have been compromised, badly. You all have to be very cautious from now on. They know every little detail about you. Where you live, who you come in contact with most and even where your get breakfast, lunch, and dinner from regularly."

"Who would have access to these sensitive files?" Kensi asked Hetty.

"Everyone in the Pentagon, the office oh God even hackers could have this file. From now on I want everyone watching each other's back. Is that clear?" Hetty replied. All the agents nodded their heads and left the room. "So who's up for ice cream?" Deeks said being his usual self with his stupid comments. "No Deeks. No time for ice cream. We have files to sift through." Kensi replied to his stupid question. "What files? Today was our day off!" Deeks said in a very unhappy manner.  
>"Every old case that could have gotten us compromised, you idiot!" Kensi snapped. Deeks just sat there reading in silence and his partner sat there and neglected him.<p>

4 hours had passed since they started looking over every file in their computer system. "Got one! I found a file marked SECRETS so I opened it and it was full of classified Intel. You should see how much information they have on Deeks." She said describing Deeks from what she thought of him. "Description says smarty pants and willing to make a fool of himself in any way possible…. Nah just kidding Deeks. But I wasn't kidding about the personnel files on this document." Kensi said with a wide grin on her face.

All the agents gathered around to look at what Kensi had discovered. She was correct. They raced upstairs and told Eric and Nell to try and trace the location of the IP address to hopefully find their leak. Bingo! "The address belongs to petty officer Craig Borthleguem. He has a pretty sophisticated record. His main charges were for selling top secret information to high level targets and his address and contact details are now being sent to your phone." Eric stated.  
>"Kensi and I will go to Craig's house. Callen, Deeks find any known associates linked to Craig Borthleguem." Sam told them. As he walked out he asked, "so Kensi, want to go get some donuts?" He knew she wouldn't say no to that. But he also knew that she always got her way to whatever topping she wanted. She was just another one of them sugar junkies. Wouldn't last a day without sugar and coffee.<p>

Half an hour later they had just finished their donuts and were walking up to Craig Borthleguem's front door. The two agents knocked on the door and waited for a moment. But that moment was cut short as they heard glasses breaking. The two agents pulled out their weapons and busted in the door, only to be surrounded by eight armed men. The men were holding guns to them. There was no way of leaving the room now. Kensi froze as one of them approached her. Sam turned slightly as if he was trying to defend her, like he would for a young child. This time he couldn't help. The man grabbed her throat and held a gun to her stomach, for no particular reason. She grabbed the man's wrist and quickly pushed the gun away from her, giving him a wack in the gut as she elbowed him. All Sam could think was 'that's our girl!' He knocked her down to the ground and held a gun to her head. "Try to help her and you both will die." The man said. He had a slight accent that Sam recognised. They were from Lybia; they were from the Jihadist Raiders Front, as far as he knew. The people who were responsible for Kensi's last partner's death. Dom didn't deserve to die. Not the way he did.

He turned to one of his men. "Get him into the chamber. I'll deal with her." He murmured.  
>Six men grabbed Sam, two took Kensi. Sam managed to get free and he tried to run to Kensi, but someone came out of nowhere and stopped him. They knocked him out with the back of an assault rifle. The last thing he remembered seeing was Kensi hit the ground. She too was knocked out, leaving him with a concussion and her with, what looked like, a broken jaw.<p>

Hours passed and Callen was getting annoyed. "Why aren't they back yet?"  
>Every five or so minutes that would be the only sound coming from the ops centre. He hated it when his partner never answered his calls. He knew something was up. Deeks tried to contact Kensi, but her phone was switched off. He also knew that something was up. They worried as minutes even seconds passed. The only thing they could do was find more of Craig Borthleguem's known associates and pray for the safe return of their partners.<p>

As Sam woke from being unconscious, he had noticed that he and Kensi were tied up. They were hanging from the roof with their toes touching the ground. Sam was awake but Kensi was nowhere near to it. She had been knocked out cold.

Suddenly the door creaked catching Sam's attention. The Jihadist leader entered the room with two men following behind. "What's this about?" Sam asked. The leader gave no response. He was interested in getting the job done rather than answering questions. He picked up a knife from a nearby table, and then started walking closer to the agents. "What is your name?" The African man asked, "Answer wrong and she will suffer." As he said that he put the knife up to Kensi's hip and slightly pushed it in.  
>"My name is Sam Hanna. I work for the LAPD." Sam said. He told the truth about his name but he lied when he said LAPD. He actually worked for NCIS, the same as Kensi. The middle aged man pulled two wallets out of his pocket. One was Sam's, the other, Kensi's. "You lied to me." He nodded his head and scraped the knife down Kensi's stomach, ripping a hole in her shirt. The pain suddenly woke her as ruby red blood seeped from her open wound. The wound wasn't fatal, but if left untreated, she would get a very bad infection. Another man walked in and pulled a laptop out of his bag. They turned it on, waited for it to load and put it on web cam. They knew they were being recorded.<p>

Back at ops, Deeks and Callen raced up stairs after hearing a very loud 'Oh My Gosh 'come out of Eric's mouth. "What is it Eric?" Callen asked.  
>"We just had this link sent through the pentagon, its Sam and Kensi."<br>"When was this filmed?" Deeks asked.  
>"Film is live. This is being filmed right now." Nell replied.<br>"Eric, find the location of the IP address. Do whatever you have to do to find them. Okay?" Callen said in a stern voice.

Kensi was still drifting in and out of consciousness and was losing a lot of blood from such a small wound. Sam was just hanging there trying to get Kensi to stay awake. At that time he had no luck at doing so. He worried because if he didn't tell the Jihadist men what they wanted to know, Kensi would be hurt even more. He also knew that Kensi would hold up and bear the pain.

"Got it! I got it!" Eric bellowed.  
>"What is it Eric. What have you found?" Callen asked as he walked into the ops centre.<br>"I found their location. It's not good though. It's in a warehouse in downtown Los Angeles. I'm sending you their location now." Eric bleated.

Four men walked into the warehouse where Kensi and Sam were being held. One man picked up a machete and held it to Kensi and another man held a kitchen knife to Sam. Without hesitation, the first man sliced another gash into Kensi's skin. In all the time they were there, they didn't try to harm Sam because they knew what he was capable of. They knew he was a SEAL and that he spoke the Africa language.  
>Many, many hours then passed.<p>

It was getting colder as the night had begun. The Jihadist terrorists had finished their day and were about to get to their bunks. As they were approaching them they could hear rustling chains from the other room. The room in which Sam and Kensi were being held in. Sam had a minor concussion and loads of swelling and bruises along his arms, abdomen and chest. Kensi, on the other hand, was much worse. Her white long sleeve shirt showed her wounds clearly. Parts of her shirt were red from blood stains. Sam was struggling to keep warm. All he could do to keep warm was to keep on moving. Kensi couldn't move because she just simply wasn't strong enough. Their hands were bleeding from where the rope was on their wrists. Their shoulders felt as if they were about to give way. They just prayed that their partners would find them in time.

Callen and Deeks drove all the way to Craig Borthleguem's house to retrieve their agents. When they got there, they were speechless when they saw blood on the floor and the place turned upside down. The only clue they found was note written in the Jihadist language. Callen instantly knew they had been kidnapped by the Jihadist Raiders Front. Their only question was where were they? It could be hours even months before they could see their partners again, but even then it would be too late.

Suddenly Callen's phone rang. It was Eric. "Tell me some good news Eric."  
>"I found exactly where the video was coming from in the warehouse." Eric said in excitement.<br>"Where Eric?" Callen yelled impatiently.  
>"Okay so we know it's in a warehouse in Culver City. I found out that it's on Keystone Ave cross Tabor St, lot 1057." Eric replied.<p>

The two men rushed out of Craig Borthleguem's house locking the door behind them. It took them just under thirty minutes to get to Culver City from their location. They pulled into the warehouse parking lot just as the sun started to rise. They loaded their guns and put them back into their holsters. The two agents got out of the Mustang and circled around to the boot. They opened it and pulled out a suitcase each. Inside the suitcase was an assault rifle with one extra attachment – a silencer. They loaded and prepared their weapons.

From inside it was havoc. The terrorists were having fun watching two federal agents being tortured with knives and razor blades. The terrorists didn't even realise that Callen and Deeks were inside the building. It wasn't long before they were spotted. Before they knew it, guns were blazing and people were falling to the ground. The only wounds they got were bullet grazes. Nothing too serious.

Callen and Deeks stormed the bunks and arrested anyone who didn't try to fight with weapons. They soon located Kensi and Sam, but it was too late. The terrorist leader had a gun pointing to Sam's stomach. Kensi was awake. Just. Deeks looked over at Kensi and nodded. She carefully and quietly started swinging her legs, ignoring the pain, just enough to wack the terrorist in the groin. Ouch. He fell to the ground in pain and Callen and Deeks rushed over to cuff him. He fought for a little, but then he gave in.

They carefully untied the two agents and supported them as they flopped into their partners arms. Their arms were tired and sore from being tied to the ceiling. Moments later, backup had arrived. The ambulances had finally arrived. Callen and Deeks carefully walked their partners out to the paramedics. Minutes later, the four agents were in two ambulances and heading towards the hospital.

Hours had passed. But finally the doctors had an update. "Miss Blye had been terribly injured but she's going to be fine. Mr Hanna has minor wounds but he'll live. You can see them in just a moment." The doctor said.

The agents didn't find the stolen Intel or Craig Borthleguem, but they did discover that the Intel has a major security code on it. If anyone fails to type in the right password after one try, the location and code name will be sent to Washington and they will work it from their end. The day ended up to be good. They found their missing agents and they will be okay. That's worth something.

By TINARA97  
>Xx<p> 


End file.
